


D.A.N.V.E.R.S

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Always Stuffed With Fluff, Doctor Who References, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Maggie uses each letter in her wife's last name, along a different number of words, that start with each letter, to describe her favorite things about Alex. In the form of hand written letters.(Can be considered pt 3 to "It All Makes Sense Now," & "S.A.W.Y.E.R." you don't have to read those first though.)





	1. The Three "D's."

**Author's Note:**

> my day just turned to crap. 
> 
> but this chapter was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> and i hope it will make you smile and laugh. thank you for reading.
> 
> (chapters 1 - 3 are much more light hearted. 4 is more like in SAWYER. don't know yet, how the last couple chapters will be.)

" _Danvers, Dancing, Delightful_. The top three words that start with the letter 'D.' Are you ready to find out why those words stand out the most to me, in relation to you - Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer?"

Alex had been surprised. Very very pleasantly surprised, when she woke up this morning, to be greeted with a very long letter of her own. Written in the style of the one that she had written to Maggie.

It also made her smile, a lot.

"As you said Danvers, the _beginning is a very good place to start._ But before I do, why does that line sound so vaguely familiar? I feel like I've heard it before in some movie. But for the life of me, can't remember the name of said movie."

Alex laughed, " _Yep. It's from a movie alright. But you'll just have to wait until later to find out, won't you Sawyer?_

" _Danvers._ Now there is a word that I love to say, as if that wasn't already super obvious. Since more often then not, it's what I call you. It's the name I saved your number under when we first started working together. Now a days it's been changed to _Danvers - Sawyer_ , and every time that pops up on the screen of my phone, I can't help but smile."

That made Alex's own smile stretch across her face. She has always loved that they called each other by their surnames. Which hasn't stopped since they got married. Only thing that has changed about it, is that they will both respond when somebody says either, " _Danvers_ " or " _Sawyer_." 

" _Danvers_ , is the name of this very beautiful woman who entered my life one fine day, while I was out investigating an alien related crime scene. At the airport, no less. But, she told me that I was in her _jurisdiction_. Little did either of us know that, that was the beginning of a beautiful, whirlwind, fairytale - ish, relationship. Boy, what a fun ride it has been though, hasn't it?"

She started laughing, hard. The way Maggie was describing their first meeting at the airport, was the way a person would talk about a movie in previews you see on tv. And she loved it.

"Yes, yes it has indeed been fun. Thank you so much, for agreeing with me here. Anyways, from that moment on, you have always been Danvers. Of course I call you Alex, my ever so gorgeous wife, _Alex_. But I can't help it when I open my mouth to get your attention, and Danvers, slips out instead. Or even Sawyer, which makes me heart do Olympic worthy flips, when you respond. _Olympic worthy flips_ Danvers, is that not impressive or is that not impressive?"

The laughter increased, the more she read. It became slightly hysterical when she read the words, " _Olympic worthy flips_." Tears started to stream down her face because of how hard she was laughing. Which only got harder the more she thought about it, and when she read the next two lines.

"My heart is the _Michael Phelps_ of _heart flipping_ , eat your flippers out, fish boy. Are you dying of laughter now Danvers? Because I imagine that you are."

Alex could only nod, as she had dropped the paper then. Her head falling back, legs curling up onto the couch, as she leaned back into it. She was laughing so much, so loud, so hard, she was positive that Kara could hear her, clear as day, all the way from CatCo. 

"Now then, Danvers is the name of the woman who became as you said my, ' _partner in crime_ ,' out in the field. LIGHT BULB - WE SHOULD GET BUSINESS CARDS TOGETHER. We could put, ' _Partners In Crime_ ,' at the top. Damn Danvers - Sawyer, you really married a genius. When that song said, ' _Luck be a lady, tonight_ ,' they were obviously talking about me. Because you sure as hell got lucky."

Alex could barely breath because of her laughter. Her hands started flapping about, to try to calm herself down. But anytime she got close to calming down, she read more of what Maggie wrote, and completely lost it all over again.

She took a couple deep breaths, wiping her eyes. " _Oh God, really didn't expect any of this. But it's so much better than I could have anticipated._ "

" _Dancing._ You don't know it, but I have an evil grin on my face right now. Why? Because, ' _We are the DANCING QUEENS, young and sweet only..._ ' No, wait, we aren't seventeen. Oh who cares? ' _No longer seven....teen...._ ' Okay, that didn't quite work like I had hoped."

Alex absolutely lost it after that. Very loud, hysterical laughter burst out of her. Making her sides and abdomen hurt more then they already were. But it so worth the pain. Because she has the _best wife in the world._ And constantly being able to laugh like this, because of her? Very, very worth every second.

"Okay, but really, _Dancing_. Watching you dance around the apartment. Dancing with you in the mornings, when you scare the absolute bejeezus (that's right!) out of me, by watching me, when I think you're still sleeping, is always such fun. _Holding you close, spinning around, making up our crazy, creative, award worthy dance moves - is the best._ And you, are actually an amazing dancer Alex. Although you don't really like to show just how good you are. The next time we go out dancing, please let loose a little more. Please? For me? Don't go doubting yourself, because you're incredible at everything you do.

Alex smiled as she remembered their many impromptu morning dance sessions. They didn't happen often, because of work schedules. But they were always a blast. Because they were with Maggie.

" _Delightful._ Because you are a truly delightful person to be around. Even on your bad days. Yes, really. I know you're shaking your head at that. But it's true, and you know that I would never lie to you."

Alex instantly stopped shaking her head. Maggie knew her to well. But she believed her, because her wife never lied to her. Like Maggie once told her, " _It would hurt a lot worse to lie in the end, then just be honest at the start._ " Which is something she loved about Maggie. Her honesty about anything and everything.

" _Danvers,_ you are an absolute _delight_ , to _dance_ with. And I love you so much baby."

Alex smiled a huge happy, _delighted_ , obviously in love, smile. " _I love you too, my adorable teddy bear._ "


	2. The Two "A's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more goofiness from Maggie to Alex - with the letter 'A.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't...i don't even know...

" _Attractive, Anticipation._ The two A's that describe you. Now see, I was going to include a third A. But it felt a little wrong include ' _Ass_ ,' no matter how cute yours is. Because Alex, your ass is cute."

Alex choked on air. She had a suspicion that Maggie would include the word _ass_ , so it surprised her that she chose not to. What made her choke on air though, was that line.

" _Attractive._ Yes, you are so _unbelievably attractive, Alexandra. Danvers. Hyphen. Sawyer._ So so so attractive, it almost hurts. In the best way possible of course. But just looking at you, makes me swoon. Don't worry I haven't fallen down from swooning over you...... _yet_. I might drool a little at times. Kidding. Hah! I don't drool."

Alex huffed out a laugh, eyebrows crinkling in part amusement and part confusion, " _We're you drunk when writing this Maggie_?" 

"So attractive, are you my _nerd_ , that I end up staring at you. Which you've caught me doing, many times. Many, many, many, many, _many times_. You would think that I'd be embarrassed by that wouldn't you? But I'm not. Because I love looking at you and you're oh so cute butt. Or should I ass? Since after all, it's starts with the letter A."

She shook her head laughing. Her wife was really something else.

"Seriously though, _you're cute, adorable, beautiful, pretty, gorgeous and hotter than a hot tamale_. Do you even like hot tamales? Why did I just ask that? _What the hell is this letter?_ "

Alex's entire body shook with silent laughter. This letter just kept getting better and better with every line.

" _Attractive. You is._ Now I'm _Yoda_. OH OH. Speaking or writing, whichever, of ' _Star Wars_ ,' you know what you would look super attractive in? _Princess Leia's gold bikini._ Oh God. The mental images, swooning and drooling over here. Clean up on aisle _super freakin gay_. But in all seriousness, _Carrie Fisher_ ='[. Can we watch ' _Star Wars_ ' later? Again, don't know why I'm asking you questions here."

Alex's laughter just kept bubbling up. Until the part about _Carrie Fisher_. That sobered her up quite a bit. She had always greatly admired her as _Princess Leia_. Admired how she could kick ass and didn't hold back. She was a hero of hers growing up. So news of _Carrie's_ passing, hit her harder then she thought was possible.

" _Anticipation_. By the time you're reading this, I'm anticipating the moment I get to go home and kiss you senseless. I miss your luscious lips."

Once again hysterical laughter bubbled out of her. Was Maggie trying to make her laugh herself silly? Because if she was, she was doing a very very good job of accomplishing just that.

"When I came to your apartment that night - with pizza and beer, I was filled to bursting, with the overwhelming anticipation of kissing you. And damn, was it a good kiss? The votes are in. Drum roll please? No? Fine. The people say, ' _Yes, a very good kiss indeed_.' What is wrong with me Alex? And better question, why are you actually reading this? I just keep writing the weirdest, randomest things known to woman. I know that's supposed to, or would usually say 'man.' But I'm a woman, you're a woman, so it says woman. _Woman._ "

Alex shook her head, laughing. She loved the weird, random things that Maggie had written in this letter. It was so much fun to read. Especially since it could literally go in a million different directions. As it has already done, several times.

She grabbed her phone, unlocked it, hit messages and then tapped on Maggie's. She typed out a quick message to her wife.

" _Mrs. Maggie Sawyer - Danvers, come home so we can watch 'Star Wars' together. And so I can watch you swoon, from imagining me in the 'gold bikini.' Lovies - to you, my hilarious, adorable wife._ "

She hit send before setting her phone down again.

"The _anticipation_ I felt from not only myself, but also from you, that first night - we were really _together_ , was through the Moon. Considering how far away the Moon actually is from Earth, that's just, that's a lot of anticipation...Danvers."

The memories of that first night made Alex shiver. It was a night she never, ever wanted to forget. And she never ever would.

"Right now, I'm anxiously anticipating what I will do when you wake up. Weirdly, you already know. Because I'm _writing_ about the _future_ , but you're _reading_ about the _past_. That's all kinds of trippy. Makes me wonder if I do end up tackling you back into bed. Kissing you and then snuggling into you with my head tucked under your chin. Since I'm your favorite _teddy bear_ , I more then likely will. Or did. _Or have._ Hmm. Wake up so we can find out already."

Alex smiled, hugely, because Maggie had done exactly that. Except that the kissing had lasted much longer. As in twenty minutes longer. _A really really good twenty minutes longer._

"For now I will ever so eagerly _anticipate_ the moment I see your _attractive_ self, at home. With your cute _ass_. Since I'm stuck at the NCPD, while you're reading this."

Alex laughed, jumping when her phone buzzed with a text message from Maggie.

" _Oh come on. Making me swoon so badly at work, that I'm starting to drool. Love you cute butt - Alexandra. =]_ "

She didn't even pretend to be annoyed at the usage of her full first name. She was too busy laughing and wiping her eyes from the near constant stream of tears.


	3. The Three "N's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three N's in Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay - so I was wrong. this chapter didn't end up being written like how SAWYER is written. and I have zero explanation. except that it was such fun to write.
> 
> enjoy!

" _Neat, Nerd, Never._ Those are the three N's of Danvers. Let's see what they all have to do you, shall we my lovely lady friend?"

Alex smiled, she knew that the word _Nerd_ , was going to be included. Maggie still called her that and it only served to make Alex smile even more.

" _Neat._ You're a very neat and tidy person. Which I really like. It made me want to spend more time at your place when we were dating, _back in the day._ Aww shucks, we was just so little then, wasn't we?"

She face palmed at the same moment she snorted. Alex was truly getting such a kick out of these letters. Maggie has the best sense of humor, made even better when it comes out so unexpectedly. And in full force, like with this letter.

"Yes we was. Yes, we really was. Back when we were so _sweet_ and _innocent_. Back when you were Danvers and I was Sawyer. Back when _up was down_ and _down was up_. Back when you were just a _cute baby gay_ and I was _fabulous._ Back when I said things that actually made sense. Which I can't seem to do right now. But, _frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn._ "

Alex just knew that introducing Maggie to, " _Gone With The Wind_ ," would come back to bite her in the butt. Although seeing that line written there, made her laugh. Because she could very clearly hear Maggie saying it. As she had taken to doing, out of the blue, ever since watching that movie.

"Look out _Rhett_ , my turn now. Anyways..."

A fully belly laugh made it's way up and out of Alex. She so loves this crazy woman.

"Anyways, like I was saying before the _train derailed and almost destroyed the entire station._ "

Alex just laughed even harder. Gasping for breath as she said, " _There's no almost Maggie. That poor train station is nothing but a pile of bricks now._ " 

"You, Alexandra, pretty name by the way. Which is so fitting since you're such a _pretty lady._ Aaannnddd.... _swoon_." 

Alex was starting to think she wouldn't make it through the rest of this letter, with how often she had to stop reading. Because her laughter became too much and the tears caused by the laughter, started pouring down her face.

"Apparently you're distracting too. Like I was trying to say, you're very neat. And _groovy, baby,_ but we'll come back to that some other time."

She lost it then. Dropping the paper and tossing her hands in the air, as she laughed. Head thrown back, full body shaking, laughter.

It took several minutes to calm down again. Once she did, she took a deep breath and picked up the pages to continue reading. With very very little hope, of succeeding.

"Your apartment, which is now our apartment has always been super neat and tidy. And I guess _that's all I have to say, about that._ Now look what you made me do. Sounding like _Forrest Gump_ , which is making me want chocolate and shrimp. But not together or ever anywhere near the other at any time."

Alex giggled, " _Dammit._ " She wiped her eyes and face.

" _Nerd._ That is you my lovely wife. _A big cute nerd._ I seriously love when you get all nerdy about something science related. Your face lights up and you can talk for hours upon hours. You're the _Energizer Bunny_ , of science talk. Please Alex, won't you speak - _nerdy_ \- to me?"

She let out a very loud laugh that she was certain the neighbors could hear. 

" _Oh my God. She really wrote that. Oh, she, oh wow._ "

"In all seriousness, I do love the fact that you can be such a nerd. It such an a cute part of you. Please don't ever stop."

A genuinely happy smile spread across Alex's lips.

" _Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_. Sorry, sorry, sorry, won't do that again."

Alex's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, as she realized what that was. Her wife just " _Rick Rolled_ ," her in a hand written letter.

" _Never._ You never give up. Ever. Whether when fighting aliens, protecting your sister, or figuring out your thoughts and feelings. Yes, I'm bringing that up again. Because I'm so so proud of you. You also never gave up on me. And I'm so so happy that you didn't."

Alex smiled, her heart swelling. There was her sweet Maggie.

"And those, my dear, are the three N's of Danvers. _Neat, Nerd, Never._


	4. The Zero "V's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate name of this chapter - "The Velociraptor Goes Rawr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a much, much more serious chapter. and i really really like it, hope that you do too.

"I'm sorry Alexandra, but I couldn't think of a single word beginning with the letter V, that could perfectly describe you."

That didn't exactly surprise her. There weren't many words starting with the letter, that could be used to describe a person.

"The very first word that came to mind when scrambling to find one that would work, was, _Velociraptor._ A damn _Dinosaur_ , Danvers, of all things."

She giggled a little hysterically about that.

"So, umm, I mean, I guess, _Rawr_?"

The giggling intensified.

"Why, why must you have a the letter V, in your last name? You just enjoy making things like this, a little extra complicated for me, don't you?"

Alex was full on laughing now.

"Well, since we're at what will now be known as the _intermission_ , of this letter, let me be serious. Ready?"

She just shook her head. Not sure whether to believe that Maggie wasn't going to continue with the hilariousness she has started.

"I know that most of what I have written so far, has just been to make you _laugh as much as possible_. That was intentional. Because I love, love _LOVE_ , to make you laugh, watch you laugh and hear you laugh. It's one of my _most favorite sounds in the entire world_. I just _adore_ it to no end. One of my favorite parts of your laugh, is when it slowly bubbles up and out of you. Slowly getting more and more hysterical. Slowly getting louder and louder. Watching the expressions that cross your face, as that's happening is also fun. Because for some reason or another, you tend to try and hold it all back. So your mouth clamps shut. Your lips press together, and push your lips to the side a bit. Just like what you did, after you ' _went a bit crazy_ ' when Supergirl/Kara was missing. But your eyes, your _oh so gorgeous eyes, sparkle like diamonds in the sun_."

Alex's eyebrows rose, surprised. One hand came up to my lips, fingers curling into a fist, thumb between her teeth. She couldn't help the small bashful smile, that was creeping it's way onto her face.

"Almost said ' _diamonds in the rough_.' I opened a can of humor filled worms, now I can't close the stupid thing."

She let out a giggle, rolling her eyes affectionately.

"They sparkle with the laughter that you're holding back. The more you try to force the laughter down, the more amused I know you really are, by your eyes."

The smile got bigger.

"I also wrote this letter this way, because I want you to feel happy. Happy Alex is such a _cutie_. Well, every emotion Alexandra is a major cutie. But when you're extra happy, in an extra good mood, or when you're excited - you're whole body just hums with that energy. You're face lights up. You genuinely _glow_ with happiness. And it makes me happy to see you like that. Because _I love you_. Because you make me smile so much, my cheeks hurt. Laugh so much, my stomach and sides ache for a long while afterwards. My throat hurts from the constant laughing. And all of it, is so, so worth it. _You_ , are so so so, worth it Alex Danvers - Sawyer. You make waking up every day bearable. You make having to leave for work, unbearable. You make being and feeling happy so easy. You make the sky brighter. You make time move both faster and slower. You make stressful days at work, a lot less horrible. _You make me feel so impossibly loved, wanted, cared for, and everything in between_. Because you make me want to do better and be better at _everything_."

Tears were very quickly pouring down Alex's face. She didn't make any moe to stop or wipe them away. They were happy tears. Love filled tears. _Because Maggie, her Maggie was so incredibly sweet_.

"Waking up to you each morning is like a dream come true. Getting to snuggle with you every night, or at least on nights that neither of us is stuck at work, makes sleeping that much better and relaxing. _Getting to be the one to kiss you, hug you, tease you, tickle you, attack you with bear hugs, love you, sleep next to you, hold your hand, hold you, wipe away your tears and make you laugh. Is the best job, best life I could have ever asked to have_. All because you are Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer the woman who walked into my life, and flipped it on it's head. And hasn't looked back since."

Alex started sobbing, painful sobs that shook her whole body. She wanted so badly to wrap Maggie in her arms forever. Never ever letting go.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me. And I'm so lucky and so happy to get to call you _my wife_ , for now, forever and for after."

She couldn't help by smile through her tears, at the last line. That was something she always said to Maggie.

"You're all mine baby. And those are some things I love about you, that don't start with the letter V. The more humorous parts of this letter will be back with the letter E. Hope I didn't make you cry too much. I love you Alex."

Alex glanced at the clock - still two more hours until Maggie for home.

"So to finish off the letter V in Danvers - _The Velociraptor Goes Rawr_. Because in dinosaur speak, _Rawr means I Love You_."

" _Aww, Maggie that was way too cute._ " Alex laughed. "Now you're my _adorable Dino Teddy Bear_."


	5. The Four "E's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the E in Danvers and what it stands for to Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again breester_21. your help with finding words for this chapter made a massive difference. although I kinda regret not using - Electric Erotic Ewok, simply because saying it is stupidly amusing & fun.

" _Energy, Eager, Experience, Early._ I did it Danvers - Sawyer. I found four words that start with the letter 'E,' that describe you. Thank you, thank you, but please, hold your applause until the end."

" _You just can't keep off the humor with this can you_?" asked Alex, with an amused look on her face.

" _Energy_. I don't know how, but some mornings you're an absolute _bundle of energy_. More so than I am at times. It's cute and fun, of course. But lord woman, where does all of that crazy energy come from, at seven in the morning? Or sometimes even six in the morning? It's like you've been hit by a spell that makes you super sugar high."

Alex rolled her eyes, but with a smile. She did have mornings where she had a little more energy then normal. But most of that was due to _what had happened the night before_. The memories of those nights could still send a blush across Alex's face.

She bit her bottom lip, to stop her smile from becoming a huge grin.

"When you're an _adorable bundle of energy_ , you also become extra _touchy feeling, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey_. I quoted _Doctor Who_. Why do you let me hang around with Winn Schott? He's a bad influence on me Danvers. What's next? Playing with _Nerf Guns_ at work? Wait. Actually that would be fun. _DANVERS_. Look what's happening to me."

Laughter bubbled up and out of Alex. She enjoyed watching Maggie and Winn's interactions. They fought like little kids over stupid and silly things. But had also become good friends.

" _Early_. Going out of order. Order of out going. I'll stop myself before I end up re-arranging the words into every possible combination. Which you know I would definitely do. Anyways, early. This fits in with what I said above. You wake up early, well, so do I. But, but, but, _buuuuuuut_. That _poor train is heading off the tracks again_. Somebody better sound the alarm this time."

She could only keep laughing. 

" _I like big butts and I cannot lie...._ I have got to ask you once again, why are you reading this? It's filled with some strange gibberish, that I keep writing."

" _I'd read anything you write Sawyer - Danvers. No matter how silly or boring you may think it is._ " said Alex quietly, so clearly smitten and in love. " _That song will now be stuck in my head, on repeat for the rest of the day. Great, not._ "

"Actually, I like _your butt_ most. Just thought I should remind you of that."

Alex snorted.

"Okay, seriously now. On mornings that you have to be up earlier than usual for work, I'm plotting ways to get you back into bed, to snuggle with me. So far my plans for that are, _turn off your alarm, wrap my arms around you and flat out refuse to let go_. Oh crap, maybe I shouldn't be telling you my _masterful_ , uhh I mean _loving_ plans to get you to stay home for another hour.....or twenty."

" _Masterful plans, huh? Well since I love your snuggles, they would actually work._ " said Alex, imagining Maggie doing exactly what she had written.

"Remember the _first morning after the first night I stayed over_? What you said about never going to work again, and staying in this apartment forever? Well, let's do just that."

The memory of that first morning brought a huge grin to Alex's face. She very much remembered that morning. And how at the DEO she couldn't stop smiling and bouncing, because she was so insanely happy.

" _Experience._ Although when we first started dating, you had never had any sort of experience with the physical aspects of being with another woman."

Alex snorted out another laugh, rolling her eyes. " _Physical aspects? Really? Could you not have just said sex? Come on Maggie. Although that was a funny way of putting it._ "

"And yes, I mean _sexy time_. Excuse me for being polite, missy."

She cracked up with those two lines. 

"That's right, I just know that you would have scoffed at what I said. Because I know you beautiful. _I know you_. Now just imagine me winking at you. Was that sexy or what?"

She kept laughing, although her face was starting to turn a bit red. For what reasons, she wasn't entirely sure. There wasn't anything to be even the tiniest bit embarrassed about. She was a grown woman, so _sleeping with her girlfriend, turned fiancé, turned wife_ was perfectly normal. And _wonderful._

"Even without the experience, you left me _speechless_. In the very best way possible, of course. In fact you still do leave me speechless at times. No only during _sexy time_. What is it about those two words, that are making me laugh so much? Anyways, you leave me speechless many many times. You'll find out when I get to the letter S in Danvers, _you sexy thing, you_."

Alex had one half of her face hidden behind her left hand. Partly from pride and partly from unexplainable embarrassment. But she also couldn't get the shit eating grin off her face. 

" _I got chills. They're multiplying. And I'm loosing control._ Loosing control of staying on track with this letter."

She burst out laughing, tears forming in her eyes almost immediately. Maggie had started randomly singing that song yesterday morning. Much to Alex's amusement and delight.

" _Eager._ As stated above, you didn't have any experience, but you were very eager to learn. And learn you did. _Quickly._ You sure as hell weren't kidding when you said that you're a fast learner. I guess I didn't think about just how fast you were. And I'm not complaining. Not. At. All."

Alex's face shone with pride. Yes, she had been very eager to learn. And once she did, there was no stopping her. She gave as good as she got. And judging from Maggie's reaction that first time, she did indeed give just as good.

"Those my beautiful Alex, are the four E's of Danvers. Although, the words _Electric, Erotic, Ewok_ , also came to mind. But I wasn't sure how I could fit those in. And I don't think you would have taken too kindly to be referred to as an, " _Ewok_. Love you my beautiful, nerdy, eager girl."

She laughed at the word _Ewok_. Kind of wishing that Maggie had somehow included it. Even as joke, because it would have been worth the laughter it would have definitely caused.


	6. The Three "R's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the R in Danvers stands for - according to Detective Dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short. i apologize for that, but my tank of ideas, is running on low. very, very, very low.

" _Real, Rain, Running._ The R's. Are you ready? Still don't know why I keep asking you questions here."

Alex shook her head, " _I don't either. But I'm still glad that you do._ "

" _Real._ It made me so happy when you believed me when I told you that this is real, you are real, your feelings are real. Because look where you are now."

The grin that lit up Alex's face, could have lit up a pitch black room, with no source of outside light.

"Because it's very very, _real_. And so is your happiness. Happiness that I somehow got lucky enough, to be a part of. Got lucky enough to get to see it everyday. I won the lottery in watching Alex Danvers being happy."

Her grin, was now so big, _NASA_ would be able to see it from a satellite in space.

" _Running._ Going running with you is an adventure in an of itself. Not only because of you being taller and therefore taking bigger strides then I do. But also because you can keep running for quite a long distance, without needing a break. While I'm beside you, feeling like my lungs are burning, my legs are burning, my throat is burning. You might as well call me _The Burning Woman_ , because _I am on FIRE baby._ Yes, I know Alex, I'm already super _hot_. Believe me, I know. I can't help that I was blessed with being so _ridiculously attractive_ , all the time."

Alex face palmed once again. But she was also giggling like mad.

"But I do enjoy _running_ with you. Fair warning though, I may end up needing _CPR_ , one of these days. Which could actually just be an excuse to stop for a break and make out with you. Let's do that more often. Run for a few minutes that stop to kiss. Mhmm. We're doing that tomorrow. No arguments."

" _We won't be running very much then. Because kissing you is much to addicting._ " Alex whispered, wishing she could kiss Maggie right that second.

"And finally, _rain_. Rainy days with you, means extra snuggles on the couch or in bed. Watching something on _Netflix_. Being all _cozy_ and _warm_ together while hanging out at home. I always look forward to those times."

Alex greatly agreed with that, her agreement made stronger by the fact, that it had started raining just before she started reading this letter.

"That's all for the R's. Which I keep saying in my head like a _pirate_. Well _matey_ , onto the very last letter in Danvers, the S. _Drink up me hearties, yo ho_."


	7. The Four "S's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the S in Danvers stands for according to Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter of this story. which feels like a very fitting way to conclude it.  
> thank you for reading. hope you enjoyed this story, just as much as i have enjoyed writing it.

_Simple, Smiles, Super, Struggle_. Or as I like to call them, the four "S's" of Danvers. The final letter in your last name. Which means this letter is reaching it's conclusion. Don't worry though, we'll reminisce at the end, remember the good times."

" _Of course we'll be reminiscing at the end. Of course we will._ " said Alex.

"To start, hey that's a S word! Sorry. Hey, another one. Can it Sawyer. And a third. Focus Maggie, focus for the love of Alex's sanity. A FOURTH! _Dammit Maggie_ , honestly. Focus."

Alex cracked up. One hand coming over to her mouth. Maggie had written down her internal monologue of beating herself up. It was hilarious and cute and very Maggie.

"Trying again, _struggle_. Because, yes we're going back to that. Your struggle to figure out who you are, at accepting it, at telling people, at finally being at peace with it. It was a struggle that you _so bravely powered through_. When I say powered through, I mean you just _bulldozed your way through it_. There was no stopping you. Because once you navigated all of those confusing thoughts and feelings, it made a difference. Everything finally made sense. And being the woman who helped you _find this missing piece of you_ , I can, with 100% honesty say - _you made me the proudest person/woman, EVER_. Because my friend had found herself. She started to make sense of the romantic side of her life, that she didn't understand, or didn't think really had ever existed. But you found out that it does in fact exist. You had just been looking in the wrong direction, all that time. _Until you found the correct path that led you to me, to us, to this._ "

Alex had quickly turned into a puddle of happy tears. Maggie has often reminded her about how proud she is of her. But it still made Alex feel good. Made her feel like she did something _extraordinary_. Which in a very real sense she had. 

Because like Maggie said, she found this side of her she didn't know existed. She powered through the confusion, and never gave up. She found her true happiness.

" _Simple._ You make being in love feel so simple. Even though with you, it's anything but simple. It's _incredible, amazing, wonderful, full of adventures, silly, unbelievable, crazy, up & down, fun, hilarious, heart melting, fantastic_ and quite honestly, _the best feeling in the world & beyond_."

All Alex could do was let the tears flow. As her heart swelled. As her cheeks ached from so much smiling. As her hands slightly shook, from everything she feeling. 

" _I love you so much Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer._ "

" _I love you too Maggie Sawyer - Danvers._ " whispered Alex, as she reached over to the coffee table to grab her phone. She unlocked it, hit messages and tapped on Maggie's, typing out a short message.

" _Come home. Please? I need a hug._ "

She hit send and put her phone down in her lap. Leaning back against the couch once again.

" _Smiles_. Oh Danvers - Sawyer, do you know the powers your smiles have over me? They're _borderline hypnotic_. They can make me blush. They can make me smile. They can make me _swoon_ (and S Word). They can make my heart flip, those _Olympic worthy flips_. They fill my belly with an incredible amount of butterflies. They can make my worst days, wonderful. They can make my best days, better. They can turn me into mush. Your smiles have a crazy power over me. And I love every single one of them. So don't ever stop smiling at me, okay? Because _I want to see those smiles for the rest of forever and after._ "

A huge smile was slipping across Alex's lips. 

"Right now, you're smiling at me from stove as you make breakfast. As I sit at the dining room table, writing this. I'm so tempted to go kiss that _oh so gorgeous smile_. (Ten minutes later.) Uhh, hmm. Where was I? Oh, well, I just went and kissed you. Many, many, many, _many_ kisses. And stole a few pieces of bacon. _Delicious_. The kisses. And, well, the bacon really isn't too bad either."

She laughed. Those kisses were quite tasty. But the thought of food had now made her hungry. So, she stood up still holding the pages of the letter and grabbed her phone. Walking around the couch and over to the dining room, setting both phone and papers down on the table. Before heading into the kitchen to make a quick lunch. 

Once that was made (Mac & Cheese), she sat at the table, ate and continued reading.

" _Super_. This is a special one. AN "S" WORD. I got way too excited over that. Don't judge me."

Alex snorted, trying to not choke on the bite of food she had just put into her mouth.

"Alright, here we go. For real this time. _Super._ When most people hear that word, the first thing that most likely comes to mind is _Supergirl_ and or _Superman_. Right? Both of which are great, fantastic even. Don't get me wrong, I love _little Danvers._ She's an adorable, pot sicker eating, puppy, rolled into a Superhero. What's not to love? Oh, and she's your sister. Which just makes her even cooler. And Clark is an incredibly nice guy too."

Her eyebrows shot up. Normally when it came down to it, people would say it was cool that she was the sister of a superhero. Not the other way around.

As she continued to read what Maggie wrote, she turned out the rest of the world. She was so focused and absorbed in what her wife had written, that she didn't hear the lock turn in the front door. Or hear the door opening. Or notice her wife entering their apartment, an hour and a half early. Or notice her wife shrugging out of her leather jacket. Slipping off her shoes. Putting down her gun. Or standing there, with a soft smile on her face, as she watched Alex.

" _Super_. Because Alex, your sister may be _Supergirl_ , the blue, red and yellow caped Superhero, of National City. But you, Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer, _you are my Superhero._ You, are my _SuperWoman_ , every single day. You always, always, always make me feel safe. You make me feel protected. You make me feel so incredibly loved and cared about. You make me laugh so hard it hurts. You make me laugh hard that I cry. You constantly make me smile."

Fresh tears started making there way down Alex's cheeks. And she jumped, startled when arms wrapped there way around the front of her shoulders from behind. But she immediately relaxed when she realized it was Maggie. 

Maggie hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

Alex reached one hand up to hold one of Maggie's hands. Maggie gently squeezed Alex's hand for a moment, resting her chin on top of her head.

Neither said anything, neither needed to. 

So Alex went back to reading the rest of the letter.

"So like I said, Kara Danvers, your puppy of a little sister may be _Supergirl_ , the hero to the people of National City. But, my _Superhero_ is named Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer. She is also my best friend, my _partner in crime_ and the most gorgeous woman that I have ever known, who I'm lucky enough to call my wife. You're my _SuperWoman_ Alex, because not all Superheroes - wear capes. _I love you forever, I like you for always._ "

Maggie hugged her tighter as Alex's tears got stronger. As happy, heart wrenching, sobs wracked her whole body. Alex fully leaned back into Maggie. She set the letter down, bringing her other hand up to Maggie's arms. They stayed that way until Alex was finally able to calm down. 

Once she managed to get her breathing under control again, she turned in her chair, pulling Maggie around to her front. Maggie happy obliged, laughing when Alex pulled her down onto her lap. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, as Maggie's went back up and around Alex's shoulders.

"Thank you for the letter. It was loads of fun to read. I laughed so hard I cried, multiple times." Alex whispered, laying her cheek against the front of Maggie's shoulder, snuggling into her as best she could. 

Maggie grinned, pressing another kiss to the top of Alex's head, "Good. That's what I was hoping for when writing it. And I mean it Alex, you really are my _Superhero_."

Alex looked up at her. "Well you're mine. How about we move this to the couch? So we can snuggle properly."

Maggie agreed. As they got comfortable, Alex pulled the blanket off the back, and tossed it over them.

They turned on the tv along with _Netflix_ , browsing through until deciding on the film ' _Fried Green Tomatoes_.' Neither of them said anything for a long while. Content just to be back in each other's arms, at home, on the couch, while watching a movie. It wasn't until an hour later that Alex spoke again, as she looked at Maggie.

"So, an _electric, erotic, velociraptor Ewok_ , huh?" she smirked.

Maggie just burst into hysterical laughter.


End file.
